


Guide, three parts late lol

by alyzaaa



Series: Nct Superpower au [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa
Summary: Ok heres a guide to everyones housing situation and powers because it is kinda confusing lol
Series: Nct Superpower au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Guide, three parts late lol

2tae (Taeyong & Taeil) house!

Taeyong - Heightened reflexes   
Taeil - no power. 

They own the apartment building!! They live with their sons 

Jaehyun - increased sense of smell   
Jeno - can talk to animals   
Jaemin - telekinesis 

Johnten (Johnny and Ten) house! 

Johnny - he has the same power as mrs. Incredible. Idk the name of it so i just have stretchy written down :/  
Ten - heat vision 

They moved into the apartment building when 2tae first bought it! They're close friends of 2tae and live with their sons (and grandson)

Doyoung - he can read minds   
Jungwoo - shapeshifter   
Mark - increased hearing   
Haechan - Invisibility   
Jisung - he dosent get his powers until a few months after his first birthday but he will have extreme flexibility 

And Kuns home! 

Kun - super strength 

Kun had a wife, but she passed in an unfortunate incident that took not only here but their home as well. He was an old friend of Yutas and he begged Taeil to let him have a room. The older agreed and Kun packed him and his boys remaining belongings and took off for Korea. 

Lucas - super speed   
Xaiojun & Hendery (the twins) they have fire and water manipulation powers   
Renjun - ice manipulation   
Yangyang - he has healing powers!  
Chenle - hes a siren. His screams kinda alter sound energy?? Idk think of Chloe from the bratz superbabies movie 

And last but not least, Yuta's home! 

Yuta - he can time travel/space travel. Like five from tua 

Yuta is a new dad after his gf killed herself after having their son, Winwin. He's making a life for himself and him though, and everyone is more than willing to help 

Winwin - he can fly!!

They all live in the same apartment building but in different apartments!!


End file.
